ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vendra Prog
Vendra Prog, auch bekannt als die Weltraum Hexe, war eine Unterlingin, welche zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Neftin Prog von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater in Ratchet's Dimension geschickt wurde, damit sie vor Mr. Eye sicher waren. In der Polaris-Galaxie wurden die beiden Geschwister zu gefährlichen Verbrechern, welche versuchten, ihre Rasse in ihre Dimension zu holen. Nachdem sie jedoch von Eye verraten wurde, kämpfte sie zusammen mit Neftin, Ratchet und Clank gegen ihren früheren vermeintlichen Freund. Persönlichkeit Dadurch, das sie in ihrer Kindheit ständig gehänselt wurde und ohne Eltern aufwuchs, wurde Vendra Prog kaltherzig gegenüber jeder anderen Person, sogar gegenüber ihrem Bruder Neftin. Ihr einziger Freund war Mr. Eye, welcher sie jedoch nur ausnutzte, um aus dem Unterversum fliehen zu können. Sie verglich ihre Suche nach ihrer Rasse mit der von Ratchet, welcher sein Volk, die Lombaxe suchen wollte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem "guten" Gegenstück war sie jedoch bereit, unschuldige Leben zu opfern und die Galaxie in große Gefahr zu bringen. Sie war gnadenlos und ließ sich auch nicht durch die Einwände ihres Bruders von ihrem Ziel abhalten, zum Beispiel, als sie die Nebulox Sieben zerstörte und die unschuldigen Kampfbots Cronk und Zephyr tötete. Allerdings hatte sie auch eine verletzliche Seite, weswegen sie von Clank auch weinend im Unterversum gefunden wurde, nachdem sie von Mr. Eye verraten wurde. Tief in ihr drin war jedoch auch eine kindliche Seite, welche sich zeigte, als Neftin sie auf die Schultern nahm und mit ihr ins Gefängnis ging. Nach der Verbannung von Mr. Eye wurde ihr bewusst, wie ungerecht sie Neftin behandelt hatte und entschuldigte sie bei ihm. Aussehen Vendra Prog hatte weiße Haut, zwei rote Tentalähnliche Auswüchse am Kopf und trug blaue Handschuhe. Um ihre Augen herum trug sie schwarze Schminke und ihr Anzug hatte zwei gelbe Schulterplatten. Auf ihrem Rücken waren zwei kleine Flügel. Fähigkeiten Mr. Eye gab Vendra die Fähigkeit, physische Energie zu emittieren, was ihr auch den Beinahmen Weltraum Hexe gegeben hatte. Mit dieser Magie konnte sie verherenden Schaden anrichten, selbst an Orten, welche sich meilenweit von ihr entfernt befanden. Diese Kräfte hatten allerdings auch eine Grenze, weswegen sie nach dem Kampf gegen Mr. Eye fast vollständig ausgelaugt und entkräftet war. Sie war ein Genie in Sachen Technologie und baute unter anderem Neftin's Cyborg Körper. Als Kind hatte sie zudem an den Unter-Klingen gearbeitet. Story Vergangenheit Als sie noch ganz jung waren, wurden Vendra und Neftin von ihren Eltern aus dem Unterversum heraus in eine andere Dimension geschickt, wo sie vor den Grausamkeiten von Mr. Eye sicher waren. Da sie noch so jung waren, konnten sich ihre Körper an diese neue Umwelt anpassen, während andere Unterlinge spezielle Ausrüstung tragen müssten, um in so einem Umfeld zu überleben. Die Zwillinge kamen ins Meero-City Waisenhaus auf dem Planeten Yerek, wo sie ständig von Schlägern bedroht wurden. Alles in allem war es für beide eine schreckliche Kindheit, bis Vendra einen neuen Freund namens Mr. Eye kennenlernte. Dieser meinte, das sie und ihr Bruder etwas ganz besonderes waren und von einem anderen Ort kämen. Sie könnten dorthin aber nicht zurück, da ihre Körper schon zu lange in ihrer Dimension waren, um im Unterversum überleben zu können. So kam Vendra die Idee, nicht nach Hause zu gehen, sondern ihr Zuhause zu ihr zu holen. Dafür brauchte sie allerdings viele Bücher, Quantenmechanik und transdimensionale Wurmlöcher. Sie und Neftin begannen zu experimentieren und führten transdimensionale Versuche aus, die Unterlinge und ihren Anführer in ihre Dimension zu holen. Um mehr Platz zum Experimentieren zu schaffen, evakuierten sie den gesamten Zarkov Sektor unter dem Vorwand, dort würde es spucken. Dies alles zeichnete sie auf Audio Tagebüchern auf. Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Später startete Vendra Prog zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Neftin einen massiven Angriff auf Pollyx Industries auf Terachnos und entführten deren Vorsitzenden Pollyx. Vendra wurde von den Polaris-Verteidigungstruppen gefangen genommen und auf das Gefängnisschiff Nebulox Sieben im Cerullean Sektor gebracht. Im tiefsten Kälteschlaf sollte sie zum Vartax-Gefängnis gebracht werden. Dort verbrachte sie secht Monate im Kälteschlaf, bevor sie von Ratchet, Cronk und Zephyr geweckt wurde. Mit ihrer Magie beschädigte sie den Schwerkraftgenerator des Schiffes und hackte sich ins Lautsprechersystem, um Ratchet zu irriteren. Als dieser an ihrer Hochsicherheitszelle angekommen war, spielte die Hexe mit dem Lombax, indem sie die zur Reperatur des Protonenfeldes benötigten Batterie-Bots in der Luft schweben ließ. Nachdem die Schwerkraft wiederhergestellt war, erschien Neftin Prog mit einer Armada Halsabschneider und befreite seine Schwester. Cronk und Zephyr stellten sich den beiden in den Weg, wurden jedoch besiegt und gefangen genommen. Die Halsabschneider brachten überall Pyrogen Bomben im Schiff an. Ratchet und Clank trafen auf der Kommandobrücke ein und erlebten, wie sich Vendra und Neftin stritten. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, das er sie für 6 Monate im Kälteschlaf gelassen hatte. Dieser verteidigte sich, das er viel planen musste und Schläger anheuern musste, woraufhin sie ihn wütend daran erinnerte, das er der Schläger sein sollte. Ratchet wollte sich von hinten anschleichen, jedoch bemerkte Vendra ihn und schloss ihn in einem Kraftfeld ein. Sie meinte, das das ganze Universum in ihm einen Helden sehen würde, er für sie jedoch ein Feigling wäre, der nicht den Mumm hatte, seine Rasse zu finden. Sie verlangte von Neftin den Detonator für die Bomben, dieser meinte jedoch, das es unehrenhaft wäre, wirklich alle an Bord zu töten, zudem es sich bei Cronk und Zephyr nur um ein paar harmlose alte Kampfbots handelte. Vendra jedoch blieb hart und betätigte den Auslöser. Die folgende Explosion zerstörte die Nebulox und somit auch Cronk und Zephyr. Pollyx musste für sie in seinem Labor in den Azeril-Höhlen einen zweiten Dimensionator bauen. Ein Halsabschneider gab Vendra das kostbare Gerät, welches sie ihm ungeduldig aus den Händen riss. Kaltherzig warf sie den Dimensionator Neftin an den Kopf und sagte, er müsse sich auf den Ort konzentrieren, an dem sich das Portal öffnen sollte. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Unterversum, und aus den Portalen erschienen lauter Unterlinge, allerdings war der zweite Dimensionator noch zu schwach, um Mr. Eye in ihre Dimension zu holen. Allerings konnte Eye Vendra durch einen kleinen Dimensions-Spalt sehen. Sie meinte, das sie kurz davor wären, ihn in ihre Dimension zu holen. Eye wurde jedoch langsam ungeduldig, woraufhin Vendra erwiederte, das es zwar lange gedauert hatte, die Mauern zwischen ihren Welten aber jeden Tag dünner werden würden. Eye fragte, ob jemand vom Planeten Silox wissen würde, was Vendra verneinte. Die Stadt war seit Jahrzenten verlassen, was ihnen zu verdanken war. Ratchet und Clank wagten sich ein klein wenig zu sehr aus ihrer Deckung hervor und wurden von Eye entdeckt. Vendra gab den Befehl, die beiden zu töten. Der Lombax und sein Roboter wurden jedoch von Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark gerettet, welcher sie in seinem Schiff mitnahm und ihnen ihre Aphelion gab, mit der sie zum Planeten Silox flogen. Auf Silox setzte sich Vendra mit der Aphelion in Verbindung und fragte Ratchet, ob er auf Fastoon von Imperator Percival Tachyon wirklich das Angebot bekommen hatte, zu seiner Rasse zu gehen. Sie war beeindruckt, das er abgelehnt hatte, sie hätte das nicht gekonnt. Die Hexe versuchte Ratchet einzuschüchtern, indem sie ihn sagte, das Neftin noch nie einen Kampf verloren hatte. Dieser stellte sich den beiden in den Weg. Ratchet wollte nicht kämpfen, da er spürte, das Neftin das nicht tun wollte. Da er jedoch zum Kampf gezwungen wurde, besiegte der Lombax den muskolösen Unterling, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, das Vendra den Dimensionator benutzte, um ein gigantisches Portal zu öffnen, durch das Mr. Eye kam. Dieser sah nun keine Verwendung mehr für seinen "Lakai" und verbannte sie in das Unterversum. Neftin verbündete sich mit Ratchet und Clank, um seine Schwester zu retten. Clank fand Vendra weinend im Unterversum vor und brachte ihr zwei Unterlinge, damit sie genug Kraft hatte, um sich aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien. Sie wollte diesen Ort niemals wieder sehen und verbündete sich ebenfalls mit ihren früheren Feinden. Auf Igliak angekommen benutzte sie all ihre Magie gegen Eye, um ihn zurück in das Unterversum zu befördern. Sie verband sich mit Neftin und dem orginallem Dimensionator und es gelang ihr tatsächlich, den Anführer der Unterlinge durch das Portal zu kriegen. Völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft brach sie zusammen, wurde jedoch von Neftin aufgefangen. Sie realisierte, das sie furchtbar zu ihrem Bruder gewesen war und fragte, warum er sie beschützt hatte, woraufhin dieser erwiederte, das sie seine Schwester war. Ihr Bruder beendete den schönen Augenblick jedoch, indem er sie auf ihre Schultern nahm und ihr sagte, das sie ins Gefängnis gehen würden. Sie wehrte sich zwar dagegen, doch diesmal setzte sich Neftin durch. Vendra fragte nach, ob sie noch böse sein dürften, was Neftin verneinte. Galerie VendraProg.jpg|Vendra Prog 20131106050829-b1458fe3ic5.png|Vendra und Neftin Prog beim Angriff auf Pollyx Industries 640px-vendra in prisow1fw6.png|Vendra in ihrer Hochsicherheitszelle 20131109070134-c1faf6e5j39.png|Vendra im Kälteschlaf 20131106052135-486f3c3yonf.png|''6 Monate? Du lässt mich hier drin, für 6 ganze Monate?'' 20131106052105-845b14zhe4n.png|Neftin zählt Vendra die Dinge auf, die er tun musste, um sie zu retten 20131106053205-9fb5a7xdf7n.png|''Du BIST der Schläger'' 640px-vendra traps ra9doei.jpg|Neftin gibt Vendra wiederwillig den Detonator für die Pyrogen Bomben Thug and vendra progckb3z.png|Ein Halsabschneider gibt Vendra den Dimensionator 20131106052316-7fee58wjcjv.png|Vendra sieht, wie sich Portale zum Unterversum öffnen 20131106052243-4cbeacfrdnh.png|Vendra im Gespräch mit Mr. Eye 20131106052224-e5cd9d1iji1.png|''Wir haben dich bald da raus'' 20131106052151-135955skjig.png|Vendra und Neftin im Gespräch mit dem Anführer der Unterlinge 640px-vendra and neftwza11.jpg|Vendra und Neftin Vendra-facei3li5.png|Frühe Version von Vendra's Kommunikatorbild 20131109065943-0f90b5pzkaf.png|Vendra Prog in der Entwicklung 20131111053947-73e8605cquh.jpg|Konzeptgrafik von Vendra und Neftin Prog Trivia Man könnte Vendra Prog als böses Gegenstück zu Ratchet sehen. Beide versuchen, ihre Rasse zu finden, und beide waren hinter dem Dimensionator her. Jedoch war Vendra bereit, unschuldige zu töten und die Galaxie in große Gefahr zu bringen, was Ratchet niemals getan hätte. TJ Fixman meinte, das wenn man dachte, Courtney Gears wäre böse, man Vendra Prog noch nicht kenne. Sie wurde im amerikanischem Orginall von Nika Futterman gesprochen, der Stimme von Juanita Alvaro, Hydro-Girl, Courtney Gears, Janice, Klein Coco, Vernon und Asajj Ventress aus Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Quellen und Refferenzen *ign.com/Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus *http://www.lurking-leanne.com/artgallery/index.php?/tags/76-vendra_prog Siehe auch Vendra Prog Zitate Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Charaktere Kategorie:Unterlinge Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Nika Futterman gesprochen wurden